BW090
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=武上純希 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=吉村文宏 | directorn=1 | director=吉村文宏 | artn=1 | art=篠原隆 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090| footnotes=* * Closed * }} Jostling for the Junior Cup! (Japanese: ジュニアカップ開幕！カイリューVSツンベアー！！ The Junior Cup Gets Underway! VS !!) is the 90th episode of the , and the 747th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 2, 2012 and in the United States on December 1, 2012. Blurb The Lacunosa Town Tournament Stadium is buzzing with excitement, as the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup gets under way! With commentary from Freddy The Scoop and Champion Alder, the tournament begins with an exhibition match between Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion, and Caitlin, a member of the Unova Elite Four. These two top Trainers show their stuff with an elegant and beautiful battle between Caitlin’s Gothitelle and Cynthia’s Garchomp, which ends in a draw when time is called. Then it’s time for Round One! Ash’s rival Trip is paired up against the Pokémon Connaisseuse Burgundy, who only wants to battle her old nemesis Cilan. But Trip’s Serperior manages to take down her Darmanitan in a flash—despite the type disadvantage. Burgundy is furious, but Trip is quietly confident that he’ll win the whole tournament and go on to prove his strength by beating Alder. Cilan, Ash, and Dawn defeat their first-round opponents as well—and then, in the last battle of the round, it’s Iris and her new Dragonite versus “Dragon Buster” Georgia and her Beartic! This is Dragonite’s first battle with Iris, and it’s clear they’re not connecting: Dragonite repeatedly ignores Iris’s orders to dodge, instead standing its ground as Beartic lands hit after hit. When Beartic’s supereffective Ice Beam freezes Dragonite solid, Iris has had enough, and screams at her headstrong Pokémon to pay attention and get serious. In response, Dragonite breaks free of the ice and—without a command from Iris—launches a powerful at Beartic, knocking it out! Georgia insists that she lost to Dragonite and not to Iris, but Iris is thrilled about defeating her rival anyway. Alder declares the day’s battles a success, the crowd erupts in excitement, and Round Two awaits! Plot , , , and enter Lacunosa Town for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. is with them to cheer them on. When two young men rushing to get good seats run into it and Ash, however, Meloetta is scared off. Cilan tells them that the opening ceremony is about to start and the friends head toward the dome, noticing a temporary Pokémon Center on the way in. Ash hears a familiar voice, and turns to see Alder talking to Cynthia and trying to get her to eat lunch with him. They are interrupted by Trip, who is determined to win the tournament to face off and defeat Alder. As Trip, Cynthia, and Alder all leave to enter the dome, Georgia, Iris's rival, appears behind the friends and she and Iris exchange insults about each others' hair and talents as Trainers before Georgia leaves, promising to defeat Iris. Cilan starts to lead the way in, but is interrupted as Burgundy, a rival of his, appears, also promising to win and telling Dawn to watch out around Cilan. The tournament opens with all the 16 participants standing in line together as Freddy O'Martian and Alder make announcements. They kick the battling off with a ten minute exhibition match between member Caitlin and Sinnoh League Cynthia. Cynthia sends out and Caitlin sends out her . The two battle, and when Garchomp's and Gothitelle's collide it sets off a fireworks-like display in the arena, impressing Dawn who tells to watch closely as this can help them in their future Contest Battles. Before either Pokémon can gain the upper hand, however, the timer runs out and the exhibition battle is declared to be a draw. The first round matches are then announced: Trip versus Burgundy, Manning versus Kenton, Shepherd versus Cilan, Horatio versus Simeon, Marris versus Ash, Geraldo versus Cassie, Ramone versus Dawn, and Georgia versus Iris. Meloetta appears after the matches are announced to cheer Ash and his friends on. The first battle pits Trip and his newly evolved versus Burgundy and her brand new . Serperior uses to lower Darmanitan's and uses a match-winning . When the smoke clears, Darmanitan is no longer able to battle and Trip is victorious. The other battles are briefly shown, with Manning, Cilan, Horatio, Ash, Geraldo, and Dawn winning before Georgia and Iris face off. Geogia uses to exploit 's weakness to ice and starts the battle with . Dragonite ignores Iris's orders to dodge the attack, instead batting it away. Dragonite refuses to dodge any of Beartic attacks, including an and appears to be losing as it also is too stubborn to use type-effective attacks. Dragonite finally wins by knocking Beartic out with a , and Iris wins the match. Georgia approaches Iris and tells her that it was Dragonite that won, not her, as the Pokémon had refused to listen. Freddy and Alder conclude the day's events with a quick announcement, and Trip glares at Alder with determination. Major events * and arrive in Lacunosa Town. * meets Trip, Burgundy, Georgia, and Alder for the first time. * The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup begins. * An exhibition match between Cynthia and Caitlin takes place, ending in a draw. * Trip's is revealed to have evolved into . * Burgundy is revealed to have obtained a . * Trip defeats Burgundy and advances to the second round. * , Ash, and Dawn defeat their first-round opponents and advance to the next round. * Iris's Dragonite starts disobeying her. * defeats Georgia and advances to the second round. Debuts Humans * Caitlin * Manning * Kenton * Shepherd * Horatio * Simeon * Marris * Geraldo * Cassie * Ramone Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * Nurse Joy * Trip * Burgundy * Georgia * Alder * Cynthia * Caitlin * Freddy O'Martian * Manning * Kenton * Shepherd * Horatio * Simeon * Marris * Geraldo * Cassie * Ramone Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Burgundy's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Caitlin's) * (Manning's) * (Kenton's) * (Shepherd's) * (Horatio's) * (Simeon's) * (Marris's) * (Geraldo's) * (Cassie's) * (Ramone's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; multiple) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo / * This episode marks the first time two Pokémon League s are seen interacting with each other in the . This happens again in Forming a More Perfect Union!, when Diantha and Steven Stone appear together and take part in the battle against the Giant Rock. * This episode begins the four-part Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup arc. * The Who's That Pokémon? segment was skipped in the original airing of the English dubbed episode. * This episode aired on November 26, 2012 in Italy (on K2), five days before the US airdate. * This is the first episode since 's return to not feature the Team Rocket trio. * This episode marks the only time a member of the Unova Elite Four appears in the anime. * The quotes that Caitlin and Cynthia use before and after the exhibition match are similar to the ones used in the Generation V games, when the player character interacts with them during the battle. * Caitlin and Cynthia battling could be a reference to the fact that in the , Caitlin was a Frontier Brain in Sinnoh for the Battle Castle. Errors * When notices that Nurse Joy and are at the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup as well, 's tail is colored pink instead of white. * When tells everyone to hurry, Cilan's eyes have . * When Dawn's Piplup defeated Ramone's , Stoutland's face when it fainted is colored the same way as its cream fur near its mustache. * When Iris sends out , Dragonite's antennae are orange instead of cream. File:BW090 error 3.png|Audino's tail error File:BW090 error 4.png|Cilan's eye error File:Ramone Stoutland.png|Stoutland's face error File:BW090 error.png|Iris's Dragonite's antennae error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 090 Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara de:Ansturm auf den Junior Pokal! es:EP752 fr:BW090 it:BW090 ja:BW編第90話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第90集